


I need help

by Lady_Marquez93



Category: MotoGP RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93





	I need help

So I have no idea if I can do this but I'm desperate, awhile ago I was reading this story with multiple chapters and in one of them Marc and Alex were having sex, Marc took the initiative bc Alex was a bit hesitant but ultimatly he couldn't ignore Marc. No I want to read it again but I cant find it :( 

Please if someone could help me out I will be forever grateful!


End file.
